


Date me, please

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, That's it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Date me, please," was the first thing Yamaguchi Tadashi said to his friend Tsukishima Kei at school.</p><p>After some thinking, said friend said fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request from someone on Fanfic Amino (follow me if you want, my username is yukkimune ^^), but I really liked this idea so I decided to post it here too!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as she did :)

“Tsukki!”

It looked like Yamaguchi was almost crying, what the hell? He had to catch his breath as soon as he was next to me. What he said next was quite unexpected. 

“Date me, please.”

“Wait, what?”

Was he joking? No, Yamaguchi doesn’t joke about these kind of things. Besides, his expression was way too serious.

“Sorry to say it so out of the blue, but I’m serious.” Yes, I could see that.

“Why?”

He chuckled softly.

“You know I recently came out to my parents, right?” I nodded. Last week he suddenly declared he had something to say at the end of training. With a blushing face and stuttering he told us he was gay. It was quiet for a moment, so he turned even redder, but then Tanaka started to laugh and told him everyone knew already.

“You were so calm speaking to that pretty girl from my class, but as soon as a boy mixed in with the conversation you suddenly became a lot more nervous,” he laughed. Also Nishinoya and Sugawara had some examples. Yamaguchi was so overjoyed everyone had accepted him and had burst into tears.

“So my parents asked me yesterday if I already had a boyfriend. I told them no,” Yamaguchi continued. I already had a feeling where this was going.

“’Then why are you gay if you don’t even have a boyfriend?’ my father asked then. I then yelled: ‘Tomorrow I’ll come home with a boyfriend!’” Obviously. “And I didn’t know anyone to ask besides you, so please help me out!” He bowed ninety degrees for me. “And also, didn’t you had a bet with Tanaka?”

Oh. I forgot. The day after Yamaguchi’s coming out of the closet Tanaka had asked me if I already had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, with a wink. I just told him no and that I had no intention of getting one soon. If I wouldn’t have a lover by next week, something terrible would happen to me. He said that while winking to Nishinoya. I just sighed and walked away. That day was today.

“I overheard their conversation about what they would do to you and trust me, you won’t be happy.” Right. I was still considering being Yamaguchi’s boyfriend.

“For how long?”

“I don’t know, until Tanaka and my parents are satisfied.”

“Knowing them, that could take pretty long.”

“If you’re worried about boyfriend stuff, it’s just stuff we do as friends, but with the occasional hug and hands holding.”

It didn’t sound bad. I mean, we would just behave normally, but say we were dating.

“Okay then. I’ll date you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re dating.”

We stood in front of the volleyball club holding hands. Yamaguchi was getting redder by the second. I looked at him, held his hand tighter, to show support. That’s what boyfriends do, right?

“Well, uhm, congratulations!” Daichi then said. Everyone felt awkward. Because it’s me, right? They were already surprised Yamaguchi and I were even friends. But dating, oh no.

“Guess our plan goes to waste,” Tanaka sighed. “Say, Kageyama..” That earned him a punch from Sugawara. Never thought that man would be so strong.

“Hey, Yamaguchi-“

“It’s okay. I’m fine.”

He wasn’t. He felt awkward, embarrassed. Everyone could see that, even though I only saw his back. Homehow, however, there was a sigh of relief. He turned around with a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

Silence.

“I love you.” Two slightly thin arms wrapped themselves around me and he buried his face in my chest. I felt him hiccuping, was he crying?

“Sugawara-san? We’re leaving for the day.”

“Sure, sure! Have fun!” He said with a wink. I’m sorry, Sugawara, but no.

* * *

We repeated it in front of Yamaguchi’s parents. They were surprised, but happy for us, just like the club. We went to his room and finally let go of each other’s hands. I wanted to say something, but Yamaguchi was faster.

“Can you help me with our math homework?”

“Sure.”

The air around us was different, way different. We’re just friends acting as boyfriends, right? That’s not a problem, right? Then why? Friends do each other a favor sometimes. This is just a favor.

* * *

“See you tomorrow at school.”

I hummed as he gave me a hug. Stiff. I waved to him as he closed the door.

I felt my cheeks burn up the further I walked away from his house. Yes, Yamaguchi is cute. I mean, who doesn’t think he’s cute?

“I’m home!” I yelled as I closed the door.

“Welcome home, dear,” my mother said when I entered the kitchen to grab some food. “Oh, Kei, could you turn around?”

“Why?” I did so, and then she started laughing.

“Are you in love?”


	3. Chapter 3

“The thing is, I don’t know.”

I had explained everything what had happened today and yesterday to my mother while we were eating.

“You’re obviously in love.”

I stared at my mother. My chest tightened and I burned up. I ‘accidentally’ dropped my spoon so I could hide my face from her. She laughed as I bent down.

“Don’t be embarrassed about it. Love just happens, you know. You don’t get to choose who you’ll love. Besides, he’s kinda cute, so I completely understand you.”

“Mom!”

She laughed again. The bell rang.

“That must be him. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Have fun, dear!”

* * *

We sat on the swings in silence. Two little boys were playing in the sand. I shivered because of the wind that suddenly raised. All of a sudden, Yamaguchi took my hand.

“You’re warm,” he said.

“Are you cold?” He nodded. “Come here.”

Yamaguchi glanced at me. Not in a mean way, in a really shy way.

“But we’re not dating for real.”

“So? If you’re cold, I can warm you up.” When he still wasn’t moving, I stood up, knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him. His face was pressed against my shoulder. His shoulders started to shake and I felt mine getting wet.

“Yama-“

“I’m so stupid,” he whispered. I had trouble hearing him. “I’m so, so stupid.”

I didn’t even had to ask why. I just knew it. Every fool would know it.

“Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?”

“You don’t get to choose who you’ll love.”

“Huh?”

“Or so my mom says.”

He wriggled himself free from me and stared down at his shoes. Oh shit, did I make him feel even more awkward?

“Tsukki…”

“I’m here.”

“Tsukki, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Tears streamed down his cheeks and his hands trembled – his whole body trembled.

I pulled him back into the hug and let him cry. I should say something. Say that I love him.

“I..” I can’t.

He suddenly pushed me away and pressed his lips on mine. Due to shock my eyes widened and my hands fell beside me. I felt him pulling back, but I placed my hands on his shoulders and kept him in place. Maybe that was the best way to say I returned his feelings.

“Tsukki..” he breathed when we finally broke apart. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

“Date me, please?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on fanfic amino, my username is 'yukkimune'! I post quite a lot on there, so if you're interested in more of my stuff, check out my account there ^^


End file.
